narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Whispers in the Dark
The apex of night instilled a looming darkness over the horizon, blanketed only by the subtle fall of snow. Archers armed their positions all across the Blood Prison, securing its premises; though, their sense of sight suddenly began to betray them, and even they did not fully comprehend the illusive whisper that forcibly sealed their vision. A trail of tracks was apparent over the snow infested terrain, leading to a mysterious figure perched before the left wall of the palace, where no viable entrance existed. Draped from head to toe in a dark violet cloak, it was a rather peculiar entity, no larger than the average child; yet, it garnered a wardrobe suited for one of superior age, as evident by the dangling of the baggy clothing, and evidently enough, the cloak dragged along behind it, much like a cape. The strange being ran the palm of its hand along the prison wall, caressing the fine texture, when suddenly, it stepped head first into it, phasing through it as if it had never once been of solid properties. As if abiding to the laws of this vigilante for whatever reason, the wall allowed entrance, clearly dismissing any hints of logic in the process. It left behind a momentarily sway --in the form of a capillary ripple-- and seized in movement altogether once the hooded figure appeared on the other side. Without hesitation, the black ant carried along through the dismissive hallways of the prized castle, allowing for the tapping of its bare feet to echo throughout the construct. Yet, it was hardly identifiable within the darkness, as even with the aide of the candle light, the puzzled prisoners could not match the sound with its perpetrator as it passed on by along their cells. On the other side of the prison, a well-lit and furnished room that contradicted the appearance of the entire prison was being heavily used. A figure of some peculiarity was sitting on a circular chocolate brown desk, with various documents organized across its perimeter. However, a sudden disturbance caught his attention, a very familiar one at that. In response, he immediately forced him into a state of alertness. The man picked up the cellphone next to him and dialed only two digits, before ringing proceeded to occur all across the prison, leaving even the intruder to potentially become alarmed. "This is your Master, Mukūrō speaking." The man's voice echoed as the receivers of the call all — almost simultaneously — answered their cells. "There is currently an intruder in Hōzuki Castle. Engage in Formation Scarecrow immediately." Sounds of footsteps, weapons being equipped, devices being activated and gates being opened and shut resounded throughout the elaborate castle. It was as if the entirety of the prison had transformed into one massive machine, with the sole intent of expelling this intruder from its interior. All the while, Mukūrō sat upon his desk. His eyes were closed, he crossed his fingers and placed his chin atop of both of his hands, which were kept in the air by his elbows placed on his desk. "Damn Uchiha scum..." The frequented chirps of the siren apparently instilled fear within the heart of the shadow midget, as it very swiftly made to turn around in the other direction, before breaking into a cold sprint. At this instance, the sound of bare feet colliding with the pavement quite possibly even dwarfed the ensuing thunder --of which was, quite obviously, the ringing of the alarm-- however, only for a brief moment, as the small entity faltered with its footing and stepped towards its own cape, tumbling a ways down the ominous hallway. Several candle flames were extinguished with the winds created by the dark cyclone. It came to an abrupt end, all of the sudden, upon coming into contact with the bars of a nearby jail cell, where a flock of fugitives anxiously waited on the other side, their hands fitted around each individual rail. For a moment they could not believe their eyes, as before them was the intruder, whose hood had slipped off at some point during the fall. A distinct rhombus located in the center of her forehead; a set of enormous sparkling blue eyes; a pair of soft, candy devouring pink lips, strands of luscious brown hair; and most of all, a cute, rounded nose still red from the outside exposure to the snowfall. What laid their before them, was nothing but a mere child. A single prisoner found himself in a unique fit completely separate from the rest of his peers. His eyes had widened, and his jaw had dropped. At the very same time, veins bulged out all across his forehead, and after a brief moment, he made to reach out through the bars to suffocate the little girl. Only, her movements proved superior to his, and she evaded his incoming assault with little effort, stopping a few feet behind the bars to take a look at him. "You..! I could never forget such a face!" he exclaimed, his tone conveying his anger. On closer inspection, one would have made out that this man was incredibly old, without a doubt a member of the era of elders. The wrinkles around his face formed vivid designs, and a scar that was all too familiar to the small child was still prominent on the left side of his visage. Several other guards attempted to restrain him, many others questioned his actions. "She's the reason I've been in this forsaken prison for the last thirty years!" he claimed in a fit of anger, as his arms struck around towards his roommates. "I could never forget that face! Not after all it has done to me! Uchiha Sayuri, I swear upon the grave of my brother, whose life you stole away from me, that I shall extract my revenge!" A cold shudder was spread about the cell. Many cringed in fear at the name of the Uchiha. Another fugitive leaned in through the cell, perhaps for a more thorough look at the girl. Upon doing so, he shook his head. "There's no way this girl is responsible for your case. She's hardly ten at the most, and I say that much with uncertainty. She wouldn't have even been alive all those years ago, there's just no way." "If she looks so familiar, maybe she's that whore's child?" another man stated, combining all he knew about the infamous Beauty of the Hidden Leaf. "I've never come across her in my lifetime, but from what I've heard, this one is most certainly lacking... something along her chest." Suddenly remembering the booming alarm, as if that had some how been forgotten by this short scuffle, the little girl stuck out her tongue in the direction of the prisoners and blew hard, tainting them with an incredibly large cloud of saliva, before tormenting them further with a generous wave and once more darting down the hallway when the sound of footsteps grew fierce within the nearby distance. "Archers." Was the command given to the front gate, as the archers, with their readied bows, turned inwards and sent a storm of arrows towards the invader's position, all converging in on the figure that ran across the hallway, most of them stabbing the ground beneath the invader, while others began to shoot towards the ground in front of her, attempting to both pierce through her or, alternatively, surround her from both the front and back in order to place her into a siege. "Section 1 and 2 guards, flank her from the left and right. Nobu, Nori, before the soldiers are able to reach the room, activate the swinging axes." Mukūrō ordered. Two young boys in a room near the invader quickly pulled a level, causing the ceiling to open up and having three large axes bound by a wooden attachment to fall downwards in an attempt to injure the invader. Whether they failed or not, the axes would proceed to swing erratically in all possible directions, making movement that much more difficult.